It's Complicated
by TaroStrike
Summary: Ash has been leading a secret life whenever none of his friends are around, and Brock can't understand why Ash won't let him in. (Bouldershipping) Oneshot.


Pokémon

It's Complicated…

Disclaimer:

-The author does not own any part of the Pokémon series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals/people/Pokémon were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

Warnings:

This story is rated M(Mature)+ for the following reasons:

-Explicit depictions of sexual acts including sexual involvement of minors

-Graphic homosexual themes

-Depictions of bondage and violence.

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

Summary:

Ash has been leading a secret life whenever none of his friends are around, and Brock can't understand why Ash won't let him in. (Bouldershipping) (LONG)Oneshot.

Inspiration for this story came from a funny little manga image I found online. It's in Japanese and I have no idea what's actually happening in it, but it gave me a good laugh and a strange idea.

And one more warning, if you continue to read this story you will find several very dirty graphic lemons and disturbing scary scenarios. If you decide you're still interested then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Pokémon - It's Complicated…**

* * *

A groan escaped Ash's mouth. He clamped his teeth down on his tongue once he realized he audibly let that out. He'd been doing so well at keeping quiet until then. He had to keep quiet so no one else would hear. He was sure there were others in the restroom right now.

Ash gently rested his face against the wall of the stall as the man he was sharing the stall with continued to roughly use his behind. He could tell the man was close, his speed had picked up sharply. The man's hand reached around him and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Finally there, Ash couldn't suppress his lungs and he quickly gasped for air. The man placed his hand over Ash's mouth as they both came. The man sat on the stool with Ash still on top of him and gently kissed his cheek from behind.

The door to the bathroom opened and a familiar stride of footsteps entered, "Ash? Are you in here?"

Ash squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on normalizing his voice, "Yeah I'll just be a second Brock."

Brock being the ever vigilant and concerned figure he was still noticed a slight strain to Ash's voice. "Want me to stop at the drug store and pick up anything before we leave town?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow Ash quickly responded, "No I'm OK really, I'll be ready to leave in a minute."

"OK," Brock turned and left the restroom walking back out to the sitting room of the Poké Center.

"Was he in there?" Misty didn't even look up at Brock when he returned to their table.

"Yeah, he should just be a second," Brock sat down and handed Ash's Pikachu another treat.

The door to the bathroom opened and the tanned skinned boy with the black T shirt ran out energetically. He grabbed in backpack and hoisted Pikachu up onto his shoulder, "OK let's go!" he sounded very excited.

"Wow are you in a hurry all of a sudden?" Misty laughed picking up her things from the table.

"I'm just ready to see the new Frontier, head out into the wild, see the new things to see, come on!" Ash smiled and his friends followed him out.

A chill crept over Brock causing him to turn and look over his shoulder. He noticed a man standing by the restroom watching them leave with a sullen look on his face. It gave him the creeps but he tried to shake it off.

Brock hadn't mentioned anything to his friends about it yet… but he'd been noticing things like that a lot lately. At first he thought maybe it was just the people in Hoenn were that way... But it was different on their first trip through Hoenn. Now here they were on the other side of the continent on their second round through Sinnoh and the same thing was happening. It was these strange men watching or following them just a short ways. They never approached or said anything so he never considered it threatening. It was just unnerving…

It had been a few hours since they left town. The three of them travelled down the trail paths through the forested area of the country side. When they came to a fork in the road they'd just pick a way at random. Brock had a map, but Ash insisted he not use it, that it was more fun this way. After travelling this way for the past few years Brock was inclined to agree. They'd had so many wonderful adventures and seen so many rare and unusual sites. Ash always met each one with such enthusiasm and determination. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't bear to part ways with the boy.

A little ways ahead and following the trail in the opposite directing, a young man approached them. He was obviously a Pokémon Trainer as he had six Poké Balls strapped to his belt. He looked only a little older than Ash, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. The boy took a look Ash and dropped his backpack.

"An actual Pokémon Trainer!"

Ash stopped and grinned at the challenge.

"Oh boy here we go…" Misty chuckled and moved to the side of the road to sit and watch. Brock also stood to the side, but caught a strange gleam in Ash's face directed at the other trainer but it was only there for a moment. He thought he could have possibly imagined it.

"I'm glad I came this way, not too many trainers out in these parts," The other boy said.

"And that's the direction I'm headed in?! Man that's not fair…" Ash whined.

The boy pulled a Poké Ball from his belt, "So three on three sound good to you?"

"Sure, let's do this!" Ash made his first selection and two trainers tossed their balls into play at the same time.

Ash's Torterra formed and stared down an opposing Empoleon. Ash grinned to himself for having the advantage out of the gate, "Torterra, we'll make this round quick, use Wood Hammer!" The powerful attack hit the Empoleon, and strained the Torterra greatly, however the water Pokémon looked relatively unfazed.

"Ash!" Misty called frustrated with the boy.

Ash slapped his forehead now remembering that Empoleon take on their secondary type traits when they evolve and that steel was cancelling out the effects of his grass type moves.

"We know how to get around grass types, show them your Metal Claw!" The Empoleon slashed at Torterra and caused it to reel backwards in pain.

Ash tapped his forehead, "There's still plenty I can do against an Empoleon… Torterra, get Empoleon off its feet with Earthquake, and then Giga Drain it to restore your health!"

On command Torterra charged the Empoleon and shook the ground with a shocking stomp. The Empoleon hit the ground hard when it toppled over dazed and Torterra used the opportunity to sap its strength.

"Come on Empoleon, get up and use Fury Attack!" The Empoleon made it to its feet, but the Giga Drain didn't end. The mighty penguin tried pushing through the drain to attack Torterra, but by the time it made it the punches from Fury Attack were too weak to even budge Torterra.

Realizing his Pokémon was fading fast, the trainer called it back, "Return!" The trainer readied his next ball. "Not bad, you're pretty good."

"Thanks!" Ash loved it when people admired him. Misty saw the look on his face and turned in disgust.

"The next match is mine though!" The trainer threw his next Poké Ball releasing an Abomasnow.

Ash's eyes widened realizing his Torterra was in big trouble now, "Uhoh…"

"Blizzard!" The trainer shouted and the temperature immediately dropped. Snow and wind began blowing past the Abomasnow and started freezing Torterra in its tracks.

Ash knew Torterra was very weak to Ice attacks, "Hit it with Razor Leaf, try to make it stop!" Torterra launched the attack, the leaves kept freezing and shattering before they struck their target.

"You did good Torterra, return!" Ash recalled the moving forest and readied his next combatant. "Sorry, but the advantage is still mine, Poké Ball, go!" Ash tossed the ball and Infernape appeared, beating hard on its chest preparing for battle.

"Uhoh…" The trainer grumbled to himself.

"That's right, Flare Blitz!" The area erupted in the complete opposite of the previous attack. The ground around the battle burst into flames as Infernape heated up and blasted the Abomasnow with an incredible fire blast. The Abomasnow was knocked out in a single hit. "Now that is Super Effective!"

Down to his last Pokémon of the set, Ash's opponent tried to choose wisely. "OK, get ready for it, cause here we go, all out!" He tossed in a Poké Ball and released a Gallade. "Close Combat!" he ordered.

"Keep up with it Infernape, Close Combat!" The two Pokémon jumped at each other and the punches and kicks flew. The two trainers watched in anticipation as the two became a blur of attacks and blocks. Both Pokémon's bodies were finely tuned weapons.

Several critical seconds passed by without either of the two striking a good blow. At the same time both their fists flew back preparing to deliver a fierce blow. Again at the same time, both Pokémon rammed their fists into the other's face. The two were knocked on to their sides and flung back where they both landed a few feet away from each other, neither moving much.

"Double KO!" Brock shouted.

"Wow…" the trainer just stared at the site in shock.

Ash cleared his throat, "I declare this matches winner… Pikachu!"

The mouse jumped off of Ash's sholder and made a victory sign with its paw, "Pika!" Everyone laughed and the other two Pokémon were returned to their balls, both trainers speaking to them encouragingly and pumping some potion into the balls to heal them up.

"You're good…" The trainer smiled to Ash.

"And you're not bad yourself, you've really trained your Pokémon well! Had you started with Abomasnow, or if I had started with Infernape this battle could have gone a lot different."

They both smiled to each other and shook hands. Their hands separated, and Ash left a piece of paper pressed into the boy's hand. No one else seemed to notice.

"It's getting late, we should probably be setting up camp soon," Brock mentioned looking out to the setting sun.

"Well, I'm gonna try and make some more distance tonight still. The lot of you take care, and maybe we'll run into each other again!" The boy hoisted up his backpack and walked off down the road. Ash smiled coyly to himself as he saw the boy look down in his hand obviously knowing what he slipped him.

Night fell quickly. Brock whipped up some of his famous cooking, and the three travelers and their Pokémon ate well.

"Thanks Brock! That was great food!" Ash stood up from where he had been eating and reached for his backpack, "I'm going to go wash up before bed, I'll be back in just a bit," He walked off alone toward the sound of running water.

Brock was putting his cookware away and started thinking out loud, "Ash sure has been hygienically focused lately… Seems like there are some days he has to wash up two and three times…"

Misty chuckled, "I can admire that, one of the things I used to hate about travelling was how much we'd all smell after a few days in the middle of nowhere. Ash has just realized how important cleanliness is also."

Brock shut up and didn't bother mentioning a few of the other things striking him as odd.

Ash walked up stream a little further. Just as expected only about a mile up was that trainer he'd battled earlier. The trainer noticed him the darkness and the two approached each other.

"Hey," The other trainer greeted.

Not bothering with formalities, Ash pinned the slightly taller boy against a tree and kissed his hard on the lips. The boy gasped in surprise but didn't protest. Ash's mouth moved to the other trainer's neck and sucked tenderly on the soft skin there. Their hands roamed over each other's backs, squeezing and pinching where they could. Ash started grinding his need into the other boy's leg.

"This is crazy…" The trainer spoke in a raspy voice, "We don't even know each other's names!"

"Does it matter?" Ash silenced him with a kiss and continued his rough play.

The kiss broke after a few seconds, "I guess not…" The boy smiled and pulled Ash's black shirt off and started fumbling with the rest of his clothes.

Ash was doing the same; he unbuttoned the boy's shirt and pushed it back over his shoulders. Diving for the belt of his pants he undid the clasp and pulled open the button and quickly slid the zipper open. With one solid push he took the boy's pants and underwear down past his knees.

"Have you ever done this before?" Ash asked hotly.

The boy gulped, "Only a few times…"

Ash wasn't sure if he believed the boy or not, but wasn't about to question it as long as he was willing to do this now. He was so horned up already he couldn't think of consequences or anything else at the moment.

The boy finally had Ash's pants opened up. Ash pushed them down himself and stepped one leg out of them and his underwear to easier wrap his legs around the taller boy.

"Fuck me!" Ash commanded the boy.

"What?! Here? Now?!"

Ash kissed the boy again and squeezed the boy's balls tightly with his right hand, "Yes damn it!"

The boy nodded realizing how Ash wanted this to go and pushed him down to the ground. Ash grunted as he hit the dirt. The trainer was quick to top Ash and found his way between his legs. Ash tried to line them up properly real quick, and with a squeeze of his legs signaled he was ready.

The boy started applying a little bit of pressure. "Just do it!" Ash growled.

Swallowing hard, the boy abandoned his cautious mindset and thrust into the boy beneath him as hard as he could. Ash almost yelled as he was impaled. The boy started thrusting in and out at a fast desperate pace. Ash closed his eyes and enjoyed it. This was just how he liked it, hard and passionate.

This type of rough sex never lasted long, especially with a novice at the helm. The boy was squeezing his eyes shut tight, "Oh my god… It's so good… oh god… oh please… ahhh…"

Ash moved his hips along with the boy, "Yeah… it's awesome… keep going…"

The boy rested his head by Ash's as he continued to pump him. His voice croaked out by Ash's ear, "I… I can't hold on… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Ash squeezed the boy's arms tightly, "It's ok… go ahead… go ahead and cum… cum deep in my ass…"

The boy gasped as he picked up the pace, pumping faster and harder, "OK…"

A few powerful thrusts more and the boy shoved himself as deep as he could into Ash. He let out a weak moan as he emptied his load into the smaller boy beneath him. Spent, the boy collapsed back on top of Ash, still breathing very heavily.

Ash's hand reached for his dick and he began to jerk himself off desperately. The boy rolled over onto Ash's side and watched. It only took a moment of masturbating at that intensity for Ash's whole body to twitch and spasm and his spunk drooled out of his dick and left a white puddle on his stomach.

"God you're so sexy…" The boy reached over and dipped his finger into Ash's cum and then ran the same hand up Ash's dick feeling it still pulsate from the post orgasmic sensitivity.

Ash's breathing was slowly coming back to normal. He kissed the boy again and started wiping himself up.

The boy bit his lip as he watched Ash. "Umm…" Ash looked at him confused, "Could… Could I… you know… maybe join you, or go with you?"

Ash turned away quickly and continued cleaning himself up. He didn't say a thing.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked.

Ash pulled his pants back on and quickly clasped them, "You should go…"

The boy didn't understand, "I'm sorry… But I just thought… you know… we could do this again, and be friends and maybe even more?"

Ash pulled on his Shirt and stared down at the boy coldly, "No!" Ash stated flatly. The boy looked hurt at the solid response, and Ash sighed, "Look, It doesn't work that way. If we just happen to run into each other again someday, then we can do this again. But you are not coming with me… I'm leaving now… and don't even think about following me…"

Ash turned his back to the boy and started walking away. The boy didn't know what to feel as he sat there watching Ash go with his shirt open and his pants still down.

"You know, I think I'm going to take our pots over to the river to wash them out tonight so we'll be ready to keep going firs thing in the morning, I'll only be a few minutes, and Ash should be back any second now." Brock stood and collected his cookware to go clean them.

Misty sighed, "Alright fine, I'll just wait here."

"Well unless you want to come help?" Brock laughed.

"Yeah waiting… right here," the cheeky girl smiled weakly at him.

Brock laughed and walked out to the forest to the water. He saw Ash approaching as he walked on, "Oh hey Ash, I'm just taking this stuff to clean up, Misty is at the camp by herself, and you know how she gets alone in the dark."

Ash laughed, "Yeah don't worry I'll keep her company." He smiled and very calmly walked over to the campsite.

Brock made it to the river and set his bag down by the edge of the stream. Another of his strange feelings crept along his spine and made him turn around. Sitting by a tree just a little ways down the stream from him was that trainer from earlier. His knees were pulled up to his face and he looked like he might have been crying.

Brock slowly walked over to him, "Hey! Are you alright?"

The boy looked up to Brock but didn't say anything. Brock kneeled by him and noticed his shirt was open and there was a certain familiar odor clinging to him, "What happened, is everything OK?" Brock tried again.

The boy's expression changed and he looked at him angrily, "Like you don't know?!" The boy stood quickly and stared deeply into Brock's eyes. Brock saw the looks of hurt and betrayal and self pity, "How do you put up with it?" The boy grabbed his things and marched off quickly.

"What?" Brock watched confused as the boy just left.

The next morning the three friends were eating breakfast before continuing on, "Something strange happened last night while I was cleaning out the cooking pots," Brock mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Did you see a legendary or something?" Misty asked jokingly.

Brock shook his head, "No I saw that trainer Ash fought yesterday down by the river."

Ash stopped eating and looked up at Brock trying his best to not look overly interested.

"Wow he was still that close by? What was he doing?" Misty asked taking another bite off her plate.

"Well…" Brock started, "It was strange… he looked as if he'd been crying. I couldn't really tell because it was dark. I could tell he was really emotional. I tried asking him what was wrong, but that's when it gets really weird."

"What he say?" Ash asked immediately.

"It wasn't so much what he said, but this angry look crossed his face and he made it sound like I should have already known what was bothering him."

Misty laughed, "I guess he was just still upset after losing like he did yesterday."

Ash joined in, "Poor guy… you can't become a Pokémon trainer without knowing how to accept your losses."

Brock shook his head, "I don't know, he seemed alright after the battle to me. He walked off happy enough and all."

Ash shrugged, "Maybe he was just bottling it in until he was alone."

"I don't know… I mean Ash…" Brock thought for a moment, "You were down by the river last night, you didn't see him?"

Ash put his plate down and shook his head. He looked back up at Brock plainly and said, "I must have been further upstream than you guys."

Brock nodded. He felt like there was more to this and he was missing a vital piece of information somewhere. His two friends didn't seem to be bothered by it though, so he tried to brush it off as well.

The three continued on, the young trainer and Brock's encounter forgotten. A few days later they arrived in a new town. The first stop was the Poké Center. The three of them left their Pokémon with Nurse Joy to rest them back up and wandered around the center for a bit.

The three chatted like normal when Ash started drifting off. Brock noticed it… he seemed to be in his own little mental world just staring off at nothing.

"Are you OK Ash?" Brock finally snapped the boy out of it.

"Yeah sorry… I'm fine. I think I'm just a bit tired from the hike here. I'm going to go use the showers here and find a room for the night." Ash got up and started walking off, but then a sour look came over his face and he walked back over to his backpack. He unzipped it quickly and fished something out zipped it back shut again.

Brock looked at Ash funny not sure what Ash would need out of his backpack before going to take a shower.

"Since he's probably going to be a while, I'm going to go shopping. I'll see you in a bit Brock!" Misty got up and walked out of the Poké Center.

Brock sat alone and stared at Ash's backpack. Strange things had been going on lately and he was starting to wonder if maybe Ash had done something and gotten into trouble again. Not able to hold back his curiosity, Brock decided to take a look in Ash's backpack.

It was the side pocket Ash had opened up before heading off to the showers. Brock pulled the pocket open and reached a few fingers inside. Brock sighed to himself and felt silly for worrying. Inside the pocket were Ash's hygiene products. There was deodorant, cologne, a toothbrush, a few sticks of chewing gum, some hand sanitizer and tissues.

Brock was about to shut the pocket when another thought struck his mind. Ash opened this pouch before heading off to the shower and left all of this stuff behind… He tried telling himself that Ash probably took something more pertinent like shampoo or soap and was coming back for this later… But just as he thought it, he found Ash's soap and shampoo at the bottom of the pocket.

Feeling quite perplexed now, Brock tried thinking back as to what Ash might have carried off. He remembered the boy's hand was closed, and whatever it was fit in the palm of his hand without sticking out. Looking back into the pouch, Brock finally noticed a pocket patched into the fabric lining the pouch. Fingering inside it, Brock pulled out several strips of paper.

These papers had no information of any sort on them… They were just thin strips of black paper which had a green "X" on side and a red "O" on the other.

"What does this mean…?" Brock closed the pouch and paced the room for a minute. Not able to come up with anything he finally stopped and leaned against the wall and just continued to stare at the strips of paper he'd pulled out.

After a few moments of studying the strips a younger blond boy walked over to him, "Don't go waving those around in public! Geesh!" The boy looked around as if to see if anyone was watching them. Brock was about to ask the boy what he meant, when his hand was grabbed and pulled, "Follow me!"

The boy led Brock down stairs into the maintenance area of the Poké Center. Hardly anyone ever came down here as most maintenance functions were automated or Poke driven.

"OK, now you have to…" Brock was getting ready to ask a question when the boy's lips pressed against his own. The boy pulled Brock down to his height and kissed him passionately. He hands began snaking their way under his shirt.

Finally shaken from the shock, Brock pulled the boys hands off of his torso and separated from the kiss, "What the hell are you doing?!" Brock demanded.

The boy looked at Brock confused, "What you wanted me to…"

Brock wasn't understanding, "When did I ever tell you that I wanted to do this?"

The boy pulled up Brock's hand and opened his fingers, "You were waving this at me, weren't you?"

Brock's brow furrowed, "What does this mean? Do you know? Can you tell me?"

The boy's eyes widened and he sank to the floor, "Oh shit…"

"What?"

The boy shook his head and decided to tell Brock, "Look I'm sorry man… Those slip codes were made because well… trainers lead lonely lives… we spend so much time on the road with our Pokémon we don't usually have time to take care of our own needs. Meeting people and having relationships is really hard when you're always on the move. These slips were made for quick hook ups. Lots of trainers use them now, not to mention other horny people who've cracked the system and don't mind a one night stand with a trainer."

Brock stared at the boy in shock, "You mean to tell me you just give this paper to someone and meet up to start banging?"

"Pretty much…" The boy said sounding very uncomfortable.

"Wow that's unbelievable… Ha! If they had these around back a few years ago when I was your age I probably wouldn't have hesitated to use them. Now I just need to figure out what the heck slips like these were doing in my friends back… pac..." Brock froze finally piecing things together.

"Is something wrong mister?" the boy asked.

Without saying anything Brock turned and ran back up the stairs. His heart was racing as he stormed through the Pokémon Center.

"Please no running, you could fall and hurt yourself sir!" Nurse Joy called as Brock ran by her desk.

Brock ran up the stairs to where the trainer rooms and facilities were located. Brock made it to the door labeled as "Boy's locker room", and slowly entered. The room was empty. It was still early and most people showered later in the evening before bed. Brock quietly crept through the lockers into the shower room.

Straining his ears Brock listened for any unusual sounds. At first hearing nothing, Brock was about to leave when a quiet but sharp cry reached his ear. Still being as silent as he could, Brock tiptoed around the privacy wall of the shower.

Brock's eyes actually opened in shock as he saw Ash seated on top of a bathroom counter naked with a man about Brock's age in front of him rapidly fucking his ass. Brock couldn't look away from the scene. Part of his mind told him to respect his friend's privacy and leave, another part wanted to see it all, and yet another part still wanted to run in and stop this from continuing.

Ash's eyes were squeezed shut as he was pounded hard. He was doing his best not to make any noise. The man gripped tightly onto Ash's smaller frame and sped up. His lips dove for Ash's and he forced his tongue into Ash's mouth.

Brock couldn't shut his mouth. Finally having enough he slowly and quietly turned and left the shower room. He shouldn't have looked… It was really none of his business he tried to tell himself. It wasn't working… he couldn't get the image out of his head now. His best friend hoisted up onto a table top being fucked mercilessly and enjoying it…

"Why is this affecting me so much?" Brock asked himself with his head buried in his hands.

"Why's what affecting you?" Brock looked up startled and found Misty staring at him with several shopping bags held at her side.

"Nothing…" Brock sank further into the chair in the Poké Center lobby.

Misty looked concerned for her older traveling companion, "I've been a little worried about you lately Brock… You've been thinking hard about a lot of things for the past few weeks… What's going on?"

Brock knew he couldn't tell Misty what he'd seen… He was also pretty sure Misty had a big crush on Ash and didn't know how to say anything besides, "I'm worried about Ash is all…"

Misty tilted her head and sat by Brock, "About Ash? He can take care of himself… but what's going on?"

He should have seen that question coming… "Listen… Don't take this the wrong way please… I don't want to hurt your feelings… but have you noticed how lately since we've gotten back together for these trips how Ash just tends to disappear for an hour at a time whenever we're in a city or sometimes even out on the road."

Misty thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, but he always has some kind of excuse for it."

Brock shook his head, "I think he's seeing someone…"

Misty nodded, "That's entirely possible."

Well this was going easier than he thought… Brock decided to be a little more daring and say something without saying everything, "I followed him today… Just for a bit. I saw him kissing someone." Again no real reaction from Misty, "He was kissing another guy Misty…"

"Yeah… he would, and?" Now Brock was left speechless.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is gay you know?" Misty stated very matter of fact.

"How do you know?" Brock was still confused.

Misty thought about it remembering, "It was about two years ago about the time we were going through Johto. We were thirteen at the time. Poor Ash was really confused and started talking to me about some of the things that had been really bothering him in his head… Oh yeah that's right you didn't come with us the first trip you stayed in Kanto… sorry… Well he basically came out to me and told me about how he kept having these fantasies over other guys and friends and what not. We had a talk and then he felt a lot more comfortable knowing that I was perfectly fine with him being gay and that it's normal for some boys to turn out that way."

Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But Misty… I always thought you really liked Ash… like… LIKED him…"

Misty chuckled, "Oh I do like him! I _love_ him… a lot… But it's not a romantic feeling really. I don't know how to describe it because it's not a sibling love either… It's beyond that. We understand each other and know we'll always be there for each other no matter what.

Brock nodded understanding now.

A light bulb suddenly went off over Misty's head, "Wait a minute…" She stared at Brock intently, "No…" Misty stared at Brock, a smile crept up her face.

Brock was taken aback by the strange creepy look, "What?"

"I get it…" Misty giggled to herself.

"What?!" Brock was getting seriously freaked out now.

"You saw Ash kissing another man, and you can't get the image out of your head now because…" Misty leaned in close to Brock to whisper, "You're gay!"

Brock slapped his forehead and sank even deeper into his chair.

Misty beamed with an "I'm right!" smile, "I always thought it was odd the way you seriously overreacted to every girl we ever came across in our travels. You were trying to cover up the truth by overcompensating weren't you?"

Brock only nodded as Misty revealed the truth behind his antics and behavior.

"And so… Oh… You keep travelling with Ash because… because you have a serious crush on him, don't you?"

The mystery was solved. Misty had managed to completely drag out all the things he'd been hiding for the past four years in a matter of about four minutes.

"So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't…" Brock shook his head.

"Why not? You're gay, he's gay, you like him, and that only leaves out one bit of information to make this a happily ever after."

"It's not so simple there are other things going on…" Brock still couldn't get the image of Ash having sex with that man out of his head.

"Like what?" Misty urged him.

"It's complicated!" Brock really didn't want to go into detail right now.

"What's complicated?" The two turned to see Ash who had just made it back over to them apparently to retrieve his bag after the shower. His hair was even still damp.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Misty smiled to the boy.

"OK well, so are we doing anything for dinner?" Ash asked eagerly

"I thought you were going to be going to bed early?" Brock's voice had a tinge of sadness to it, but Ash didn't seem to notice.

"I was but I can't very well go to bed on an empty stomach! So come on let's go get something!" The three of them stood to leave the Poké Center when another eerie feeling washed over Brock's spine. He turned to look and saw the man Ash had been with in the shower watching them go. Brock tried to shake the feeling off. He knew what was going on now, but this feeling of dread wasn't going away.

Ash led the three of them to a restaurant that advertised the best sushi in town. Ash and Misty were having a lively conversation. They were chatting away making funny remarks here and there and laughing about it. Brock heard none of it though. His mind was far away from it all.

The thoughts running through his head… he couldn't stop them, he was trying, but he couldn't get that image out. Ash spread on the bathroom counter… the man roughly fucking Ash's ass. What was going on? Why would Ash do this? Why would he let him do that? Why? IT WASN'T FAIR! How could he… Was he doing this with everyone but him? It was none of his business… Ash doesn't even know! Would it be wrong? Why can't things be like that? Why… Why? WHY?!

"Are you OK Brock?" Misty finally asked realizing how quiet he'd been and seeing the beads of sweat building on his forehead.

Brock gulped hard, "Yeah… I'm fine… I think I used too much wasabi…"

Ash laughed, "Yeah it's easy to eat too much since the kick doesn't happen till after!"

Brock exaggerated a gasp and nodded to keep up the charade.

After dinner they walked straight back to the Poké Center. Brock was walking behind the other two, still with a lot on his mind… He needed to find a way to get Ash alone to talk to him…

As if on cue Misty stretched and yawned, "Well you two… I'm going to bed now!"

Ash looked surprised, "But it's still early…"

"Yeah well… Like you said I think the hike just really wore me out today. I'm really beat so I'll see you two in the morning," She barely turned her head enough for Brock to make out a wink, "Good night!" She walked off to her room.

"Well OK… Night" Ash called to her.

Brock took in a deep breath deciding this was his chance. "Well… since it's still pretty early, you feel like just hanging out and talking for a bit Ash?"

Ash nodded to his friend, "Yeah that'd be cool, let's go up to my room then."

Brock didn't say anything else until they had the door shut behind them. Ash took a seat on the bed, and Brock sat in a chair close by.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind…" Ash solemnly stated, "Is something wrong Brock?"

Brock realized he should have known all his deep brooding would be easily readable by his friends; even if they hadn't mentioned anything about it for the last couple of hours, "Ash… I've got something I need to ask you."

Ash immediately recognized the seriousness in Brock's voice, "Alright, what is it?"

Already knowing the answer, Brock asked anyway, "I don't mean any offense Ash, but I have to ask you… are you gay?"

Ash's eyes widened as if the question had taken him completely off guard. He looked to be contemplating the question as well as Brock's expression for several moments. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

Brock thought about how he should approach this topic, "Because… I've had a bit of a feeling for a while… and I also don't want to keep setting things up between you and Misty if it's never going to work out and make you uncomfortable."

Ash started laughing at the comment about Misty. He started to think he understood. Brock had a crush on Misty but wasn't acting on it because he didn't want to impose on any relationship that he and Misty might have.

Thinking of the kind, non-judgmental person he knew Brock to be, Ash finally nodded, "Yeah…"

"Huh?" Brock asked making sure that was an answer to his question.

"I am… gay… so… now you know." Ash let out a breath feeling a good amount of relief to finally get that out.

Brock smiled slightly at Ash, "I need to tell you something then…"

Ash was ready to hear all about Brock liking Misty now.

"I am too… gay I mean… and I… I really like you Ash…." There he said it.

For a second time Ash's eyes widened and he stared in shock at his best friend. "You… like me…?"

Brock nodded, "A lot Ash… you really have no idea…"

Ash stood from the bed and walked over to the far wall. His back was turned to Brock as he thought.

Brock stared at the back of Ash's head and the room stayed deathly silent, "What's wrong Ash?"

"Brock…" Ash turned around to look at his friend again, a distraught look written all over his face, "We're friends Brock… Don't you understand that? How can you like me as more? We travel together all over the continent! If we ended up together don't you think that would be a little weird?"

Brock shook his head, "What are you talking about Ash? It would be ideal!"

Ash rested his head in his hands and rubbed his temple fiercely, "It doesn't work that way Brock… Look… I'm sorry… but let's just say it's me OK? I'm just not ready to enter any kind of relationship. I have so much I need to accomplish still and I can't afford to have domestic emotional stuff holding me back."

Ash made his stand pretty clear. Brock felt he should just let the conversation end there… Had he had the courage to have this conversation with Ash a week ago he would have… But not tonight… Not after what he had seen… "I know what you're doing you know…"

Ash peeked through his fingers looking confused at the change in Brock's tone of voice, "What?"

"I saw you today… you didn't notice me… but you were in the shower… with a man…" Brock's voice began to tremble.

With another sigh Ash sat down on the bed. His face tinted red in embarrassment and a look which Brock thought could have been shame. "I know he's not the first," Brock held out the tabs he had found in Ash's backpack.

Ash took a look at the small pile of tabs in Brock's palm and realized Brock must have figured out what those were used for…

"You've been having a lot of sex lately for someone who doesn't want a relationship," Brock couldn't help but comment.

The look which immediately washed over Ash's face bore a sudden rage, "It's not sex!" He almost shouted.

"What?" Brock shook his head at Ash's sudden outburst, "Then what is it?"

"We fuck, OK?! I find guys out there who want to fuck me! It's fun, it's quick, it's over, we go on, no big deal!"

Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing Ash say, "You mean all you want from these guys is a quick one time thing with no strings attached?"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed unabashedly.

"But Ash… there are so much more… beautiful things out there…"

Ash shook his head and quickly quieted Brock, "No! I don't want a relationship!"

Brock just couldn't understand, "But why?"

"It's complicated!" Ash shouted.

"But don't you see it's better for you than when…" Ash interrupted Brock's sentence.

"This is why! Right here! Look at this! We're not even in a relationship and look what's happening! We're standing here fighting with each other over something stupid and it puts our friendship in jeopardy. No! I'm not doing it!"

Brock shut up realizing he'd taken things too far, "I'm sorry…"

"Just…" Ash put his hand to his head trying to think clearly, "Look… just… no. We're friends Brock… and that's it!"

A nod of understanding was all the response Brock could give.

"You should probably go to your room for the night now…" Ash said quietly as he sat back down on the bed once again with his back to Brock.

Brock stood and walked out the door. He shut the door behind him with a soft click and went to the room next door which was his for the night. Once alone and inside the room, Brock's emotions finally started getting the best of him. He couldn't hold back the tears that built up in his eyes. He refused to sob, but his heart was hurting so much he couldn't stop the tears and the shakes.

About an hour had passed and Brock was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, most of his tears now dry. The feint sound of a nearby shutting door suddenly broke him away from his trance. The sound was from next door in Ash's room. He could hear voices through the wall but it was too muffled to make out who it was or what was being said.

Brock jumped when he heard a loud thump on the wall. For a moment he was very concerned, but then he heard it… a noise which made his blood run cold. A moan… Ash's moan… The noise shifted and became a steady rhythm of spring bounces. Brock knew it was the bed making that noise.

The moans became louder, and were coming in through the wall very clearly now. Ash was never this loud ever before… A new set of tears threatened to escape Brock's tightly shut eyes as he realized Ash was doing this on purpose.

Brock felt like he was going to be sick. He needed to take his mind off of what was going on. He turned the TV on.

"which is why the tentacool-kabob is such a delicacy in southern Haden…" *click* "…sorry Moyra… but you know I'm no good for you…" *click* "is correct, for only twenty four ninety five you get the curler, dryer, and polisher!" *click*

The sounds next door had become even louder now, Brock could clearly hear "OH! OH! OH! FUCK!" coming in through the wall in time with the squeaking bed against the wall. He tried turning the volume up higher.

"quiet of the forest is the perfect domain for the nomadic Zangoose tribes" ("OH! FUCK YEAH!") *click* "makes trainer Billy Klore the fifth trainer to have disappeared in the" ("FUCK! FUCK!") *click* A loud horrified female scream filled the room and Brock fumbled with the remote to turn it down. He wasn't ready for the loud horror movie, "I've got you know my pretty, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" ("OHHHHHH!")

With one more resting thud against the wall the noise in the room next door fell silent. Brock listened for a bit, and after not hearing anything turned off the TV. Brock reached out and pulled the pillow of the bed to him and hugged it tightly.

Brock wasn't sure how he should be feeling, but decided on miserable. His body curled as he lied in bed with all his clothes still on and slowly drifted to an uncomfortable sleep.

"Good morning!" Misty called cheerfully to her two friends.

"Morning Misty!" Ash beamed as he walked into the dining area sporting his normal expressions.

Misty smiled sweetly back to him wondering if anything happened, and was about to say something when Brock walked into the room. Misty stared uncertainly at her older friend as he looked horrible. Not rested, unkempt, and an obvious frown lining his features as he seemed to regard Ash.

Something must not have gone well, but Misty decided the first thing they all needed was a good breakfast and then to get back on the open road in the fresh air of the local wilderness.

Trying to be as perky as possible Misty led the charge out of town toward the new path that awaited them. Ash met her enthusiasm in kind but Brock just seemed to sink even further.

The group stopped to rest after several hours of hiking. "This is a nice clearing. I'm going to train my Pokémon a bit while we're here!" Ash stepped further into the clearing and started tossing his Poké Balls and faced off against himself.

With Ash out of earshot, Misty sat by Brock's side. "You don't look good…"

Brock shook his head and stared at the ground, "I didn't sleep well last night…"

Misty frowned, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Brock really didn't want to get into it.

"Did you at least say anything to him?" Misty asked pleadingly.

Brock stared at Misty for a moment and finally nodded solemnly, "Yeah… I told him everything…"

A look of shock crossed Misty's face. "And what did he say?"

"No…" Brock shook his head, "He said no…"

Misty was completely confused. She knew Brock was holding something back which told her Ash must have let him down pretty hard. She didn't understand at all why Ash would do a thing like that. They could have been perfect together… She was going to have to talk some sense into the boy.

As if reading her mind Brock spoke again, "Don't… don't tell him anything… He has his priorities and choices he needs to sort out on his own."

Misty sighed but nodded in agreement not to tell Ash anything.

The three travelled on. Brock's demeanor wasn't improving and Misty was getting very worried. What was even more perplexing was how Ash seemed to just be ignoring it.

For three days they walked through the forest, and not once passed by any other travelers. The whole place was sparse save for the wild Pokémon. As the time passed, Ash seemed to be getting anxious about something. During their rest breaks he would fidget and just couldn't seem to keep still at all.

It was getting dark, camp was set, and Misty was about to ask Ash what was up with him when he spoke up first, "Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I think I need a minute to think on my own… I'll be back before it gets too late."

"OK Ash, just be careful," Ash nodded to Misty and wandered off on his own.

Brock stared in Ash's direction for a few minutes after he left. Misty felt so bad, seeing the hurt look just constantly on Brock's face. She knew whatever had happened… it just had to be a mistake!

She leaned down to Brock, "Why don't you go to him?"

"He doesn't want me to…" Brock replied emotionlessly.

"Haven't you been watching him today? He's completely restless and unsure of himself right now. I think he's debating what he should do with himself. You should go to him!" Misty encouraged.

Brock wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it wasn't like things were going to get better on their own. And he couldn't keep going on like this.

Brock stood and restored his composure, "Alright, I'll go find him."

Misty smiled as she saw Brock disappear into the dark forest after Ash.

Brock had seen Ash walk a good distance in this direction. During the walk over Brock just kept going over what he could say… what he might be able to do.

He was at least a good two miles away from their camp site now. He hadn't seen Ash yet and was starting to wonder just how far Ash might have gotten off to. He crept slowly and silently around the trees trying to make out any sign of his friend.

Peering over a bush he finally made Ash's figure out in the dim light. He slowly moved in closer so Ash wouldn't notice him yet. He was close enough now to see Ash was kneeling on the ground, his back against a tree, and his pants down to his knees. His hand was stroking his hard dick up and down quickly. His other hand snaked up his shirt and he seemed to be pinching himself as he masturbated. His breathing was labored as he pumped his hand quickly. His pace was intense, he seemed desperate to come.

Ash was alone, and Brock couldn't help but watch. The sight alone was horning him up quickly.

Ash picked up the pace trying to stroke faster. "Damn it…" he cursed under his breath as he leaned forward and rested for a second. He wanted to come, but he always had issues doing it alone.

Brock sensed his friend's distress and in his excited state a daring notion took over him. He snuck up on Ash's side, and gently lowered his arm around Ash's shoulder, "OH SHIT!" Ash yelled startled.

"Shhh…" Brock whispered comfortingly, "I can help you Ash…" Brock's finger traced up Ash's hard dick, "Do you want me to help you?"

Ash breathed in deeply, different parts of his brain battling for control. He needed this so bad right now though, "Do it…" he whispered hotly.

Brock wrapped his fingers tightly around Ash's stiff penis and began to stroke him. Ash closed his eyes and moaned. The feel of another person's hand on his length was so good to him.

Ash was bucking into Brock's pumping hand now fully into the moment. With his left hand, Ash reached to Brock's groin and started massaging his genitals through his pants. Brock let out a gasp but didn't falter in jerking Ash off. Ash managed to get Brock's pants open and slide his dick out. He began to jerk his friend off just as Brock was doing to him.

The two of them picked up the pace. Ash squeezed tightly on Brock's dick and Brock groaned as he shot his load over the ground below them. It was just another minute before Brock was able to get Ash off as well. Ash's head banged against the tree behind him as he shot his spunk into the grass in front of them.

After a moment their breathing began to normalize and Ash's rationale slowly returned. Realizing what he'd done, he pushed Brock's arm off his shoulder and quickly pulled his pants up.

Brock zipped himself back up quickly and grabbed onto Ash's shoulders before he could storm off.

"Ash, stop…"

Ash shook his head, "No! That shouldn't have happened!"

Brock bit his lip, "…You're right… it shouldn't have… I'm sorry… But… Do you really find it that wrong to do that with me Ash?"

Ash sighed and sat down, "Listen Brock… I know you know that I do stuff like this with other guys… But they don't mean anything to me… They're always people that I don't feel bad about telling off and never seeing them again. Some of them have asked to come with me to be more with me… but I can't do it. Once I've done something like this with someone, it makes me feel too weird to stay around them."

"What do you mean?" Brock was hoping for more clarification… hoping this conversation wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"It's complicated…" Ash thought for a moment. "I'm a horny fucktard OK? When people look at me and know about me and how I am… it just… it puts me off! I can't take it and I don't want them around. Which is why I never wanted to do anything with a friend…"

Brock sank against another tree watching Ash expectantly. Ash stayed quiet for a while, avoiding eye contact with Brock. "I'm sorry Ash…" Ash didn't say anything else, "Let's get back to camp…"

The two of them walked the distance back in silence. Misty sat waiting for the two of them, and when she saw them approaching she immediately knew things were not better. There was a distance between them as they approached. This dreadful feeing built up inside her.

Back in the light of the camp fire, both of the boys had similar stoic expressions on their face, and things were uncharacteristically quiet. Brock started putting a few of his things away in his bag. Misty looked at him funny, so he stood and gave her a hug, "What's going on?" she whispered to him.

Brock cleared his throat so both of them could hear him clearly, "I'm sorry for the short notice guys… But I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I'm going home, back to Kanto."

"What? How come?" Misty asked quickly out of shock.

Brock shook his head, "Things have happened, and I think this would be for the best…" Brock zipped up his bag and got ready to sleep, "I need to rest up, so good night you guys."

Misty looked up at Ash who sitting at the edge of camp just staring off somewhere else. He hadn't said a thing. He didn't even react to Brock's news. She could tell he was obviously not in the mood to discuss things. Without anything else to do, Misty went to bed hoping she'd have better luck speaking with the two of them in the morning.

Just as planned, Brock was up at first light and had his things ready to go. He had thought about leaving before the others woke up to spare any heartfelt goodbyes. He decided he at least owed them one last meal and a solid farewell.

Misty woke up to the smell of coffee and good food cooking. Ash was quick to wake up soon after. Misty noticed the saddened look that crossed Ash's face when he first saw Brock cooking for them. The three of them soon gathered around to share in what was presumably their last meal together.

Finally fed up with the silence, Misty slammed her bowl on the ground, "Brock, you can't go!"

The two boys looked at her funny. "I have to Misty… there have been things in Kanto I've been needing to get back to for a while now."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Your brother is doing a fine job watching the gym, your family is content and in good shape! What is so pressing that you have to leave now?"

Brock sighed, "It's complicated…"

"Damn it…" Misty cursed quietly. She stared at Ash willing him to say something… anything. The boy stayed perfectly quiet and just slowly sipped on his bowl.

"I've had so much fun with you guys. It's been incredible! Wow…" Brock took in a deep breath willing himself not to get emotional, "If either of you are ever around Pewter City, feel free to stop in anytime." Brock hoisted his backpack on, "Good bye…"

"Brock…" Misty whispered as the older boy turned and slowly walked off back down the trail they came from.

Misty turned to Ash, "You're just going to let him go like that?"

Ash put down his bowl and watched Brock walking away also.

"We've been through so much, and you're not going to say a thing to him?"

"There's nothing more to say…" Ash was forcing himself to separate Brock from the important part of his life.

Brock was disappearing into the distance now, "Why are you being such a stubborn brat Ash?"

Ash's eyes narrowed, "You don't know what's going on here, and believe me you don't want to get involved."

Misty felt like slapping him, "He likes you! He told you he likes you! And god damn it I know you like him! For crap's sake! He was the very first person you ever told me you had a fantasy about! He finally came to you to admit his feelings and you shot him down? What the hell is going on with you?!"

Ash felt anger winning over his emotions, "Just shut up ok! This is none of your damn…." Ash stopped… he realized what he was doing to Misty and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…"

Misty crossed her arms, "Snapping at me is still nothing compared to the hurt you're putting him through Ash…"

"I know…"

"He's a good guy Ash."

"I know!"

"Then why don't you do something and stop him?!"

"I CAN'T!" Ash fell to his knees and his body began to shake in light sobs.

Concerned now, Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, "What's wrong?"

"This is why…" Ash hiccupped through his emotions, "This is why I never wanted to do anything with a friend…" Misty held onto him tighter and waited patiently for him to calm down.

Ash wiped his eyes once his emotional bout was over and stood.

"Ash…"

"I…" Ash gulped down the last of his grief, "I need to be alone for a bit Misty… We'll camp here again tonight… I just need to clear my head today…" Ash turned and walked down the path in the opposite direction Brock left in.

Misty sighed as she watched him leave with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. She petted his Pikachu who was also obviously worried about its master.

"He'll be OK…" Misty whispered to both Pikachu and herself.

Ash wandered up the pathway for hours. He kicked every rock he came across off the path to try and relieve this stress and frustration that had built up within him. In a fit of emotion, Ash made a turn off the path and just wandered through the trees and shrubs.

The Pokémon in the area sensed his anger and didn't bother to approach him at all. He marched forward in a straight line not caring about what was in his way. A large tree finally stood in his path so he kicked it as hard as he could with the bottom of his foot. The whole tree shook and a flock of Pidgeys all flew away frightened.

Ash's breathing started to return to normal and he continued to walk. The further on he walked and the more fresh air he took in, the better he felt. He sat by the edge of a small creek he came across and just listened to the sound of the running water.

A sound caught Ash's attention from a little ways up stream. There was a man up that way with a long stick cutting fruit off the trees. His stick had a cutter at the end which was making a loud popping sound as it cut the fruit from the braches which would then fall into his basket.

The man was very handsome. He had very defined features, an outdoorsy woodsman kind of look. He seemed young, mid to late twenties. His dark brown hair was a little on the long side and it framed the smooth features of his face.

The man suddenly turned and saw Ash watching him. He waved a greeting at the unfamiliar boy and went back to what he was doing.

A sly smirk washed over Ash's face as he thought maybe this was just what he needed to really feel better. It was worth a shot. He got up and walked over to the man. "How are you doing?" he asked once he was close enough.

The man took Ash's outstretched hand and they shook, "Doing really good, you just travelling through?"

"Yeah sort of…" Ash smiled as he withdrew his hand.

A confused look crossed the man's lips as he looked down on the slip of paper Ash left in his hand. The man laughed, "You know, no one else is out here, you could have just asked!'

"I suppose I could have," The man looked Ash up and down, apparently appraising him.

"Follow me then, I live in a cabin pretty close by to here, there's not much room, but it's very comfortable." The man smiled and tossed Ash a fruit as he turned to walk off.

Ash caught the Apricot and smiled, "Cool!"

It was only about ten minutes of walking that it took to reach the clearing that the man's house was in. It really was a log cabin out here in the middle of the forest.

"This is really nice, you live here all alone?" Ash looked over the outside of the house appreciating the intricate construction.

"Yeah, my father and grandfather built this cabin. They're not around anymore though, so that makes this place all mine," The man unlocked the door, "Come on in!"

Ash smiled and accepted the invitation.

The moment the door to the cabin closed, the man grabbed Ash by the cheeks of his face and pressed him against the wall as he kissed his lips fiercely. Ash responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

The man moaned into Ash's mouth before pulling away, "You're a passionate one… I like that…" He attacked Ash's neck sucking at the skin as he pulled off Ash's clothes. With Ash's shirt removed, the man pushed Ash back against the wall and continued the heated kiss.

"Yeah… that's it… be rough with me…" Ash pleaded as the man began undoing Ash's pants.

The man chuckled as he forced down Ash's pants and underwear allowing his hard dick to spring from the confines of the clothes. Ash was then dragged over to a bed that he was tossed onto. The man leaned in and pulled Ash's pants, shoes, and socks completely off, leaving him completely naked. He pinned Ash on his stomach to the bed as he began to take off his own clothes.

Ash felt a surge of excitement as he saw the man's shirt and pants tossed to the side of the bed. The man pushed his thumb inside Ash's rectum causing him to yelp but not express any severe amount of pain. Realizing Ash was already prepared for this, the man lined up his penis and dove inside. This man's cock was definitely one of the biggest Ash had taken. He felt his insides stretch for the guy. It was hurting, but he loved every moment of it.

Ash tried to turn his head to see, but a strong hand grabbed a tuft of Ash's hair and shoved his face back down onto the bed. The man reached on arm underneath Ash and used it to pull him up onto all fours while his other hand kept Ash's head in place by still gripping his hair close to his scalp.

Now in a better position, the man began to pump his dick in and out of Ash's butt mercilessly. Ash started grunting with each thrust into his body. He was feeling great! His dick was flopping around under him as his behind was continuously invaded.

Without even touching his own dick, Ash felt like he was on the verge of coming. His grunts became wilder and his hips moved in time with the man's fucking motion. It wasn't often Ash came first, but he couldn't help himself this time around. His entire body clenched tight and shook. He yelled out loud as he shot loads of spunk onto the bed under him.

The man felt Ash's body tighten and took the opportunity to fuck him even harder, and faster. He wasn't far off, just a few more and he'd be able to finish. Not able to take anymore, he finally emptied his load inside Ash's butt.

Ash's arms gave out and the top of his body sank to the bed. His breathing was still coming in gasps as the man sank on top of him, breathing heavily also.

Once the man had his body more under control he began to suck at the back of Ash's neck. Ash moaned as he felt the man's lips brush against the soft tender spots across his neck and collar line. From there the man slid further down, kissing and sucking at the skin of Ash's smooth back.

"You're so beautiful… so… exotic." The man ran his hand through Ash's hair again, "You're tanned skin and black hair… you're not from around here are you?"

Ash shook his head slightly, "No… I'm from… Kanto…" He admitted between gasps.

"An angel from Kanto…" The man flipped Ash over onto his back and kissed his lips fiercely.

Ash shut his eyes tight as he kissed back, giving it everything he had to keep up with the man's sexual energy. The passion they were sharing in the kiss intensified as the man ran his hands down Ash's arms. Once his hands had encircled Ash's wrists, he pulled the boys arms and pinned them to the bed above Ash's head as he continued to ravish Ash's mouth.

Ash's eyes lidded over as the kiss faded and he sank deeper into the moment. A cold sensation followed by a loud *click* snapped him from his reverie. Trying to move his hands, Ash realized he'd been cuffed to the bed.

"Hey…" Ash struggled against the chains.

The man laughed as he moved lower down Ash's body and did the same to his legs, cuffing his ankles to the bed legs to better spread his legs apart and leave him completely exposed.

Ash began to feel anxious as he realized there was no way for him to free himself from these binds, "Hey… listen… I really don't do the bondage thing, can you please let me out of these? They're really making me feel uncomfortable…"

The man stood in front of the bed, Ash seeing the man for the first time in the nude. Ash's eyes widened as he saw the man was covered in scars and stitches and strange patterns of cuts across his body.

"Don't worry… you're going to love the next part!" The man reached under the bed and slid something out. Ash could hear the movement but couldn't turn his head enough to see what it was.

The man emerged from the side of the bed and crawled on top of Ash. He smiled down wickedly at the boy as he brought a few toys into view. Ash gulped at the site of a large dildo and a small cock ring. The man wasted no time in shoving the dildo as deep into Ash as he could. Ash cringed at the intrusion of the large foreign object. The man reached for a switch at the end of the dildo and flipped it over, causing the electrical device to twitch and vibrate inside Ash's body.

As Ash squirmed, the man began sliding the cock ring down onto Ash's penis. Once the ring was in place, the man used a leather strap to tie Ash's testicles tightly also. Ash squeezed his eyes shut as his body entered sensory overload.

When he opened his eyes again the man was right over him, his dick hovered just millimeters away from Ash's face, "Suck it!" the man commanded.

Ash looked up at the man and shook his head, "I don't suck!" Ash pleaded. He never sucked the dick of any guy he was with. The man sighed and reached into the box he left at the side of the bed again. He pulled out a long knife and held it to Ash's face, letting Ash feel the cold metal of the flat side of the knife pressed against the skin of his cheek.

Ash's eyes widened in terror as the realization of the situation hit him… He was in bed with a psycho…

"Suck… it… now…" the man said menacingly.

A tear welled up in Ash's eye, but he blinked it off and nodded. The man put his cock to Ash's mouth and this time Ash opened up to take it in. The man's dick hardened quickly as Ash's tongue slid along the bulbous head.

The man started thrusting in and out of Ash's mouth. He would enter so deep it would make Ash choke and gag. After several chokes, tears really did start falling from Ash's face so he squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on breathing properly.

Ash was figuring out the sucking rhythm when a strange sensation came over his face… He felt wet and sticky… He opened his eyes and saw a large red drop splatter on his face. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror and he almost choked again. The man was running the knife along his own skin, slicing deeply into his chest and drawing out a lot of blood. Ash watched as the crazy bastard sliced new gashes over scars which didn't look like they had fully healed.

The man looked down and noticed Ash staring at him, "It feels SOOO good boy… You'll understand soon… It's a lot like the first time you had anal sex, remember it? It hurts at first, but then that pain becomes pleasure, and then bliss, and then you can't get enough of it! You know the feeling don't you? Of course you do… And I'll show you so much more!"

Ash was terrified now. This man intended to really hurt him.

The man finally pulled out of Ash's mouth and slid down Ash's body. The man's blood smeared over Ash as their bodies rubbed against each other. It made Ash feel sick to his stomach. The man noticed Ash's look of disgust and pressed a finger to his lips, "I think you're more excited about this than you realize."

Ash's eyes widened as if the man had just made the stupidest comment in the world, "How could what you're saying possibly excite me?!"

The man laughed and reached to Ash's dick which was still very hard, "This says you're enjoying yourself…" Ash cursed under his breath. With the vibrator still in his butt and the cock ring and tie in place he couldn't control his erection.

"Please…" Ash tried reasoning with the man, "Just let me go… I won't tell anyone what's happened here… I'll leave and you'll never see me again!"

The man cupped Ash's face, "There are three problems with what you're asking of me… First, I don't want you to go… You're my little exotic flower… I want you to stay with me forever!" The man smiled as he kissed Ash's cheek softly, tasting a few droplets of his own blood as he did so. "Second, I can see in your face that determined look of a righteous trainer. You think what I'm doing here is wrong still and you would want to do something to make sure I don't have fun with anyone after you, and that just isn't fair…" The man turned Ash's face and kissed his other cheek. "Don't worry; you'll change your mind soon enough, then you'll be with me forever!"

Ash cringed, his eyes darted around his surroundings trying to think of anyway or anything he might be able to use to get away, he decided he needed to keep the man talking for now, "So what's the third thing?"

"Huh?" the man looked confused.

"You said there were three problems with what I asked, but you only told me two."

The man laughed, "Oh that… well you see, the other reason I can't let you go is that there are no keys for the cuffs that are holding you down."

Ash's eyes widened, "Then… Then how am I supposed to be let off of here?"

Another chuckle escaped the man's lips, "You know what's funny is that Billy asked that exact same question just about a week ago."

"Billy?" Ash asked.

The man nodded and reached to the side of the bed again. He grabbed what he was searching for and pulled it into Ash's visual range. The man was holding a dried severed hand, smaller than his own maybe even a little smaller than Ash's own hand. Ash gasped as a wave of absolute terror flooded his body.

The man kissed the hand tenderly, "Billy, such a sweet boy you are. Very much like you, very passionate and willing. Had you come through sooner the three of us could have had such fun together! Billy's not the exotic type like you though… no… He's from a city to the east of here, Pastoria City, right Billy?" he moved the hand to form a thumbs up motion. "Yeah I thought so. Being from here you see, Billy's skin is pale. He doesn't see the sun much, unlike you here. One thing though I have to say that caught me off guard was under that pale white skin is so much hot red blood. When you cut into it… it doesn't stop! It just keeps flowing, and flowing, and oh it gets on everything! Billy you make such a mess! God damn it! It's so hard to keep things clean with you around!" He threw the hand which made a splat sound when it hit the wall left several blood marks.

"As soft as Billy's skin is, I had thought cutting through him would have been easy… His skin felt like warm milky butter after all…" The man reached to the side of the bed and pulled out something else. Ash's blood ran cold as he saw the dull cleaver blade. "Can you believe it actually took five or six good swings with this thing to finally get Billy's hand out? I was chopping as hard as I could too! And I chop wood for fire regularly for crap sake!" He laughed finding his story very funny, "With each chop to the wrist, Billy was screaming in bliss! It was wonderful seeing that look of joy and escape on his young features… Oh and once his hand was free, Billy was so grateful for showing him the way. He wrapped his arm around me and held me so tight. He tried to help me feel the same when he bit into my shoulder and tore away some of the flesh, do you see the mark right there? It was wonderful!"

"Well anyway, do you see what I mean now?" Ash was frozen beyond words. He knew there were crazy people in the world... but this was so far past the level of evil and insanity of even his craziest nightmares.

The man grabbed the knife again and held it against Ash's chest. The blade was still icy cold. "Look! Look!" The man laid the blade on top of Ash's chest. Ash's heart beat was thumping so hard you could see the knife vibrate on top of Ash's skin. "That's the blood asking to be let out you know? It's what your body asks for, and that's why it feels so good. Just a cut here, and another cut there, and pretty soon you feel like you're in such a better place!" Ash whimpered as the man drew light cuts across his stomach to emphasize his words.

The man lifted the knife and pointed it straight down at Ash's chest. With the tip of the knife he pushed gently until the sharp tip punctured the surface of Ash's skin. Ash yelped as the man twisted the knife ever so slightly and removed the knife and allowed a small bubble of Ash's blood to well up and leak down the side of Ash's chest. Ash clenched his eyes shut knowing the pain he was feeling was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Can't you feel the freedom already?"

Ash was doing his best not to break down and cry. The man was going to kill him… he just knew he was going to be cut and stabbed and left to bleed to death.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten… there's also a lot of blood…" The man's knife trailed down Ash's body, leaving a thin white scratch in its path, not enough to break the skin, and reached Ash's groin, "Here…" The knife poked against the side of the cock ring which still confined Ash's hard dick.

"I bet you want to come so bad, don't you?"

Ash wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to tell the man anything which might prolong the cutting. Ash nodded as a response to the man's question.

"Cum and blood are the two fluids the body screams to be free of. It makes you feel so good when you do. OK… Let's empty your cum first since it'll be a lot harder to once you release your blood." The man harshly pulled the dildo from Ash's but and tossed it the floor. It was still turned on and continued to shake and twist on the floor of the cabin.

The man was quick to replace the dildo with his own penis and dove into Ash's behind and began to quickly pound the boy. The quick intrusion made Ash yelp. "Oh yes, it feels good doesn't it… tell me how much you love it!"

An idea crossed Ash's mind. It seemed hopeless… but trying anything was better than just giving up and letting this man kill him. As the man pumped Ash harder, he began to yell. Mimicking the sounds of pleasure, Ash yelled louder, and louder.

"That's it, yes! You really love all this don't you, let me make you feel better than you've ever felt before!" The man shouted as he continued to ram his cock into Ash's butt more forcefully. After several minutes, the man's thrusts started to become more desperate. Ash could tell he was getting close, and used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Oh fuck boy… Oh fuck you, you dirty little slut! Fuck you and your tight ass you wonderful raunchy whore! Oh… You're going to feel so good… I'll show you just how good it feels! You'll be in paradise in moments!"

Ash's screams started to become louder with each intrusion. "AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"

"More… tell me how much you want to be released!" The man pumped Ash hard enough to make his head bang against the headboard of the bed, "Ohh! FUCK!"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Ash felt the man's cock begin its orgasmic spasm, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He shouted as deafeningly loud as his lungs could possibly allow. The man was so caught up in his own orgasm, he failed to notice Ash's scream formed a coherent word.

Taking a deep breath the man looked down at Ash's body, "Oh did I forget to take that off?" The man stroked Ash's penis, "I forgot you're not going to be able to come so easily with the ring and strap on." The man laughed.

Ash stared at the man with a look of pure hatred written across his face.

"Don't worry, I told you I'll make you come before the real fun starts. Don't be mad!" The man's left hand moved to cup Ash's face and stroke his hair, while his right remained on the boy's stiff erection and testicles.

The man's eyes narrowed and he pulled away from Ash and looked around the cabin. Ash was confused for a moment but then he felt a low rumble.

"What is that…?" The man kept looked around the cabin, a frightened expression now exaggerated on his face.

All at once a loud crash noise rattled Ash's ears and the whole cabin shook violently. Looking to his left, Ash saw the entire wall by the bed had been ripped away from the cabin. The dust began to settle and a noise echoed through the air that Ash had never been so happy to hear… "STEEEEEL!"

A giant Steelix towered over the cabin. The man stared up at the foreign Pokémon in awe. As the dust settled more, Ash was able to see Brock standing by his Pokémon's side. His eyes widened at the site of his old travelling companion, "HELP ME!"

Brock took a look into the cabin and saw the knives and tools that had been scattered about from Steelix's attack, most of them were blood stained even…

Anger swelled up inside Brock. Someone was really going to hurt Ash… He wouldn't forgive him… EVER! "Steelix! TAKE DOWN!" Brock pointed at the man standing at the foot of the bed, and the gigantic Pokémon obeyed its order leapt for the man.

The man's eyes widened in shock and terror moments before Steelix tackled the human to the ground, crushing the deranged man under its enormous steel body.

Brock ran in and summoned his Sudowoodo to cut off the cuffs that were binding Ash to the bed. The moment Ash was freed he clutched Brock to him as tight as he could and finally cried. Brock whispered as consolingly as he could, though he too was feeling very emotional and quivered slightly, "I felt you Ash… I just felt it that you were in danger… And I… I couldn't go… I had to find you and save you…"

Ash cried even louder and tried to bury his face into Brock's vest, "He was going to kill me Brock! He… he's killed other people before! He… He had the hand of one of them still! He was going to chop my hands off too because of th… the… the cuffs!"

"Shhh…" Brock whispered to his friend, "It's OK now… he's not going to hurt you anymore." Steelix moved off the man, part of his body grinded underneath the Pokémon and made sickening crunching noises, "We should really leave this place…"

Ash nodded weakly and quickly found his clothes and dressed. Brock returned his two Pokémon to their Poké Balls and wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulder consolingly as they left the cabin behind them.

They made it back to the nearby stream where Brock started fussing over Ash, "Let's get you cleaned up so I can take a look at your cuts."

Ash nodded and took off his shirt and allowed Brock to wipe the blood off his body and examine him. Brock pulled out a first aid kit from his backpack and applied ointment and a cloth to the scratches and the deeper puncture on Ash's torso.

"It shouldn't leave more than a small scar, you're lucky."

"I'm so sorry Brock…" Ash sniffed.

"No… it's OK…" Brock peeled open a pack of bandages and applied them to the cuts that were still bleeding.

"It's not OK! I was an idiot! An absolute moron! With the things I've been doing… something like this could have happened a long time ago already! Or even worse…" Ash buried his face in his hands, "I was chasing you away… Had this happened after you ended up back in Kanto… I'd have been chopped to bits and no one would have ever known what happened to me… I'm so sorry for everything Brock."

"Look Ash… Everything turned out fine… and I was just as much of idiot… You have every right to decide who you want to be friends with and who you want to be more with. And what I did was almost forcing myself on you… It was wrong, and I'm really sorry…" Brock finished and started to stand, but Ash reached up and pulled him back down.

Ash stopped and looked quietly out at the stream of water flowing next to them, "What is it Ash?"

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out all his black tabs. Brock watched as Ash grabbed his hand, and placed all the tabs in his palm. "Ash…"

"I think I'm ready… ready to put all this crap behind me and move on with my life… and… I'm not worthy of it… but… I want you there with me… through all of it." Ash didn't move as he waited for Brock to respond.

Brock looked at Ash and down to the tabs in his hand. He turned and tossed the tabs into the water and let the river wash them away. Ash blinked, confused trying to figure out what Brock's reaction meant. Brock turned around and grabbed Ash's face, "You don't need those anymore," and he kissed Ash tenderly on the lips.

Ash couldn't help the emotions that flooded through him as Brock kissed him. His eyes watered over, he felt awful for the things that had happened, but Brock pushed so much emotion into their kiss to really make Ash feel loved

Ash pushed Brock onto his back on the ground and took command of the kiss. Ash unzipped Brock's vest and slipped a hand inside, touching all of Brock's leathery skin.

"Oh Ash… are you sure?"

Ash nodded, "We both need this."

Ash undressed Brock completely, as Brock fumbled with Ash's pants and slowly slid them off his legs. Once Brock's hard dick was released Ash stared at it for a moment before deciding there was something else he had to do.

Ash leaned over Brock's dick and stuck out his tongue to lick it. Brock shivered as Ash continued to lick the outside of his penis. Ash stopped his licking, preparing to take the next plunge. Brock noticed Ash's hesitation, "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Ash shook his head, "You know I've really never done this with anyone… So… I want to do something for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else…"

Brock smiled as Ash lowered his mouth around his hard on. Ash slurped around Brock's penis trying to make him feel as good as he could. It was working. Brock couldn't lie still on the ground. His body writhed of its own accord with all the sensation Ash was producing.

Not wanting things to end so soon, Brock lifted Ash off of his penis kissed Ash deeply, tasting some of his own precum mixed in with Ash's saliva. He pushed Ash onto his back and started to play with Ash's body, running his hands all over and mapping out Ash by sense of feel alone. He leaned in between Ash's legs and began to flick at Ash's balls with his tongue.

Ash groaned as his body was teased. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped when Brock took his hard dick into his mouth. Ash's hips bucked uncontrollably into Brock's mouth craving more. The feeling was intense.

Brock moved from Ash's dick back down his balls, to the skin between his legs and just over his entrance.

Ash sighed happily as he spread his legs apart, "Come on Brock… do me!" he urged him on.

Brock licked his lips and gripped onto Ash's legs tightly. Brock's dick was still sleek from the sucking Ash gave it a moment ago, so he took the chance and pushed into his best friend's hole.

"Ohhhh…" Brock moaned out as he slid deeper into Ash's rectum.

"Yeah that's it… give it to me Brock!" Ash squeezed his legs around Brock's sides as Brock's penis slowly slid deeper.

Once he was fully sheathed, Brock slid back out to the head, and slowly pushed back in. Brock continued to just rock in and out of Ash slowly, oh so slowly. Ash was being driven crazy. He wanted it already! It took a lot of his willpower not to demand for it. It was feeling so good, but he wanted to cum now.

Brock sensed Ash's anxiousness now and started pumping the boy for all he was worth. Ash grunted as Brock slammed his cock into his ass again and again. Brock was big enough to hit Ash's prostate with ease almost with each thrust.

Ash's insides began to clench tight on Brock, and he realized the boy was getting close. He picked up the pace wanting to come inside with him. Only a few thrusts more and Ash's entire body began to spasm. His dick quaked and shot streams of semen across his chest. Brock reached his limit also and began to unload deep inside Ash's body. The two laid together and kissed in the afterglow of one of the most wonderful moments either of them had ever shared.

Once the two of them broke from the kiss they stared in each other's eyes and laughed easily. "I love you Ash…" Brock nuzzled against Ash's neck getting as close to the boy as he could.

Ash wrapped his arms around Brock's neck, "I do love you too," he admitted.

"Good…" Brock nibbled at the skin of Ash's neck causing him to gasp for air again. "Come on, we should clean up and get dressed. We need to get back to Misty."

"Oh yeah!" Ash laughed remembering now he had left her saying he'd only be gone for a bit. Brock helped clean Ash off in the creek water, and the two got dressed to hit the road again back to camp.

Misty sat dejectedly in the camp until she looked up and saw both Ash and Brock approaching. A wide smile spread across her face and she ran up to them and hugged them both.

The three traveled on following the trail up Sinnoh for three more days. The sun was setting and the three of them had just eaten and made camp. They were all enjoying a jovial conversation when Ash looked into Brock's face and noticed a familiar mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow.

Ash laughed to himself and stood, "Hey Misty, can you excuse us for a minute? Brock and I need to go take care of something."

Misty grinned to herself, "Oh, and what is it that the two of you need to do together so suddenly?"

Brock put his arm around Ash's shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes before answering at the same time, "It's complicated…"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
